


Let's Go to the Mall...Duh!

by idratherbeaprince, theheadlessqueen



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Mall AU, One Shot, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idratherbeaprince/pseuds/idratherbeaprince, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheadlessqueen/pseuds/theheadlessqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McKenna, the most beautiful and interesting girl meets Angel! Also the most beautiful and interesting girl at the mall! What?!</p>
<p>[Read in Valley girl Accent]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go to the Mall...Duh!

**Author's Note:**

> A crackship written in the style of McKenna's voice, about her and Angel meeting

McKenna was at the mall with her friends. Her dad gave her his credit card for only emergencies. And this was an emergency. A fashion emergency! Duh!

Little did she know.....a girl around her age was also at the mall with her friends.

McKenna was hanging out outside of Forever21, eating a soft pretzel, when she saw this gorgeous brunette across the way in a Hot Topic.

Her bff Tiffany said to her, "OH MM GEE. GURRL THAT IS ANGEL FROM THE RIVAL HIGH SCHOOL! SHE'S THE HEAD CHEERLEADER TOO!!"

Tiffany said with an exasperated sigh, "They say she's as pretty as her name. Angel. Wake me up when reality comes to the door."

The tall girl batted Tiff's arm, "Oh my god. You can't just say that. That's rude! If we're ever going to join the Peace Corps, we better start being nice to rival high school students!"

She walked over to the shorter brunette, and finally caught sight of her beautiful face, adorned with light pink lipstick and purple eyeshadow. McKenna introduced herself in probably, like, the most awkward way...ever. "Hi, I'm McKenna. You're beautiful and interesting. I-I mean...you're McKenna and I'm beautiful and interesting...Shit I mean....You're Angel. I'm McKenna and .....hi."

Angel smirked, and raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

McKenna was blushing and flustered, and said "Well, I just wanted to say hi, because it's important to form alliances at an early age. You know....for the environment..."

Angel's friends were already ahead getting frozen yogurt when they called her over, "My friends are calling me right now. But it was nice to meet you. Here's my number, McKenna. Find me on Facebook!" She winked and walked over by the YogenFruz.

McKenna's jaw dropped. The little paper read her phone number and her full name with a heart with wings next to it. <3

**Author's Note:**

> This was a beautiful shitpost written at 1am on Skype lmao


End file.
